In a patent document 1, a dynamometer device for performing performance evaluation and a durability test by using, for example, an engine as a test body has been disclosed. In this dynamometer device, a dynamo body is placed on a tank for storing a cooling medium. The dynamo body and the tank are connected to each other by a pipe used for returning the cooling medium from the dynamo body to the tank. This pipe is connected to an inlet of the tank which is provided on the side part of the tank.
However, in the dynamometer device of the patent document 1, since a relatively long pipe is used for connecting the dynamo body and the tank which are located adjacent to each other in the vertical direction, there is possibility that an increase in pressure loss of the cooling medium passing through the pipe and an increase in the number of parts composing the pipe occur.